


Domesticity

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: City of Ruins [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Runed!verse, The fandom for this fic is not TMI it is Runed but I can't put that under the fandom tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Making breakfast together, and other domestic things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siavahda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siavahda/gifts).



> Sia was not consulted for this – obviously, since when is canon so cheerful LOL. Not future Runed canon compliant.

A furrow appeared in Magnus’ brow as he contemplated his two choices. This one seemed… more conventional (he mentally cringed at the idea of _conformity_ ), but he knew he could pull the other one off with some work. To take the easy way out, or to tread the path less taken?

Decisions, decisions.

Such a pity they were mutually exclusive.

“Alec, dear, which do you think looks better on me?” Magnus asked, turning away from the mirror. In his hands were two pairs of pants, one in a deep rich navy and the other coloured flaming crimson.

Seated in their bed, back against the wall, Alec idly flipped a page of his book without looking up. “I think you look the best without any.”

Magnus lowered the two pairs of pants to fix the other with a very bemused stare. “You want me to go out without pants?”

Alec sighed nearly audibly, used his finger as a bookmark and finally looked up. “You didn’t seem to have any trouble doing that at your own party,” he rebutted, pointedly giving the currently pants-less warlock a very thorough once-over.

“Shadowhunters,” groaned Magnus, shaking his head. “No sense of fashion whatsoever.”

A casual flick of his wrist, and a throwing knife was sailing towards his lover’s head. Maybe the warlock would take it as a hint to finally leave him in _peace_ to read.

“Alexander, dear,” Magnus was suddenly looming in his face, the throwing knife delicately pinched between forefinger and thumb. “What did I say about weapons in bed?”

He probably wouldn’t get more reading done for a while. Making a mental note of the page and snapping the book shut, Alec held up a finger, so close to Magnus’ face that the cat-slit pupils briefly contracted to keep it in sight. “First, the knife was _under_ the bed, not _in_ the bed. Secondly, if you really want to enforce that rule, _neither of us_ can be in the bed.”

Magnus pouted. “You’ve been spending too much time with Clary.”

“Her insanity is infectious,” agreed Alec, setting the book on his bedside table and slipping out of bed with the graceful yet economical movements that betrayed the minute control he had over every single one of his muscles. Magnus could spend all day just watching him _move_. “Where are you going?”

“Breakfast, I’m hungry.”

~*~*~*~*~

Magnus would never admit it, but he was _really_ glad Isabelle’s brother never inherited whatever gene that granted her the ability to burn water. According to Simon, Jace wasn’t much better either: apparently the blond approached the chopping of vegetables with the same mindset as he did when facing demons – that was, with a single-minded determination to exterminate all opponents with little regard for his surroundings. Figures that he would fall for the _one_ Lightwood who could hold his own in a kitchen. And in an intellectual debate. And in bed.

Really, how was he so lucky?

“Either go sit down, or come over and help. Don’t just stand there grinning unnervingly at my back,” Alec said without turning around, flipping another perfectly-fluffed pancake out of the pan.

Magnus huffed, and in two steps darted forwards to wrap his arms around the younger man’s waist, burying his head in Alec’s shoulder. Alec had sensed him coming, of course he did – a startled adult Shadowhunter would instinctively react with lethal violence, and Magnus quite liked those pancakes – but he didn’t dodge.

“Good morning,” whispered Magnus mischievously, feeling a slight shiver go through his lover’s frame at the hot breath against his ear.

“Good – mmph!”

Magnus seized the chance to catch Alec in an open-mouthed kiss, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of Alec’s head. Dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks as Alec’s eyes slid shut, meeting Magnus’ invasion of his mouth with his own tongue, until –

 _SMACK_.

“Ow!”

Cheeks flushed but looking completely unrepentant, Alec raised an eyebrow pointedly at the errant hand creeping towards the pancakes, and raised his spatula again warningly.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go set the table.”

~*~*~*~*~

“How about this?”

Alec glanced at Magnus’ final choice of pants – crimson brushed with curling navy strokes reminiscent of Shadowhunter runes – and offered the warlock a small smile. Out loud, he said, “Let’s go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you're interested!](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
